maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mixed Martial Artist
The Mixed Martial Artist is a crossover between the Artist and mixed martial arts. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 7 (59): The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild. Summary A silent movie star is kicked to the curb for America's new favorite form of entertainment: mixed martial arts! References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buried_(film) Buried] *Brock Lesnar *Scooby-Doo *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventure_Time Adventure Time] Characters *George Valentin *Peppy Miller *Al Zimmer *Paul Conroy *Uggie the Dog *Brock Lesnar *Scooby-Doo *Finn *Jake *Old Man Transcript (They See the End the Movie Everbody clap and music playing) Woman: I can't hear you. Man: You have to read the screen. Woman: If I could read, I wouldn't have to go to the movies. (They cut to The Director bow and Al came) Al: I'm worried for George. Silent movies are on their way out. Director: But he can act, sing, and dance. What else do audiences want? Al: Fights! (The Mixed Martial Art Man came and fell at Uggie) (The title card appears: The Mixed Martial Artist) Al: George, people only like Mixed Martial Artists now. Uggie: Tough break, pal. George: You're out of the job, too! Uggie: But I'm the world's only talking dog! (Scooby Doo came) Scooby-Doo: Not true. (Uggie came at Scooby Doo) (at the Boxing caner) Al: We need to train you to fight like Uggie! Uggie: Really? I don't get a treat for that? Al: Uggie has great coordination. Al: Now you try. Uggie: Can I bury him in the sand? Uggie: You have to dance around the ring. George: That's easy. Al: Can I bury him in the yard? Uggie: You need to learn patience. (a Boxer push Al. It Cut to the the sign it said 'Al Vs Lesnar' at the Bottom it's said, 'Do readed the Card? Al: That didn't even make any sense. (Peppy came by) Peppy: Mr. Valentin? I'm a big fan. I know you'll defeat Brock Lesnar. George: Really? Peppy: Now get out there and do it! (At the Box, George got to beat Lesnar. it cut to Al and Uggie) Al: Looks like we trained him too much like a dog. Uggie: But why did Brock go too? I'm the only talking dog trainer in the world. (Jake came at the box) Jake: Not True. (Uggie came at Jake) Al: I hope the talkes came out soon. (Segment ends) Trivia *Protagonist: George Valentin *In real life and the movie, Uggie the Dog didn't really talk (it's true). *In real life, dogs, cats, and puppies can't talk. *This is the second time a Foreign film gets spoofed on MAD. The first was [[The Iron Giant Lady|'The Iron Giant Lady']]. *There was music playing from Raising a New Hope. *This is the only sketch not to have talking in it, but Shyla's dub makes the voices and removes the cards. *Usually, Jack is a character from the Artist, not Uggie the Dog, but Jack is played by Uggie the Dog. *Finn from Adventure Time makes a brief cameo at the end. *Third time Adventure Time gets spoofed. The first was Malcolm in the Middle Earth, then in Avenger Time and now in The Mixed Martial Artist. The fourth time was the MADvent Calendar from The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure. *This is the only segment that is entirely in black and white. *In Latin America, for the first time on Cartoon Network Latin America, the title card and all the text were translated with subtitles, instead of dubbing it. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Avent Garde spoof